Assassin Vol 2
by dragonshard231
Summary: Dont own the origanal story
1. Chapter 1

The Assassins

Vol 2

Chapter 1

last time on The Assassins...

A month went by so they went back to school. Jacob,Connor and Madison also stayed at the school.

Still know one knew about the assassins in till

BOOOOM

Something exploded outside.

Now the Sequel

"What was that!" Sasha yelled

"I don't know." said Connie.

"Hey where are you guys running off to?" Annie said

she looked at Armin,Mikasa,Eren,Jacob,Connor and Madion.

"We are going to see what it is." said Eren

"all of you?" the teacher said

"Ya!" they all said together.

"Ok?"

"I'm calling levi" Mikasa said as she ran down the hall.

"No we can take whatever it is." Said connor.

They got out side and when they did they saw a Giant robot with no other than Mr,Yeager inside.

"His alive! I thought I killed him. It hit his heart."

"Maybe but what if it didn't?" Eren said

"last time we fought this guy you almost died Eren."Madison said.

"So? I have gotten better this time I wont get stabb..." A knife went strait into erens heart.

Then he woke up.

"A dream? I'm not dead!"

Eren here footstep's in the hall. Armin comes running so followed by Mikasa.

"You where screaming what happened?" Armin ask.

"Nothing i'm fine"

"I right across the hall so im the first to hear screaming so if it was nothing g back to sleep." Mikasa said.

"Whatever good night!"

"good night" and armin and Mikasa went back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hurry Mikasa we will be late for our last day if you don't hur..." Mikasa fliped over them.

"Better?" She said.

"You no we are not allowed to use our Assassin traing In every day things!"

"so no one saw now did they?"

"NO but still."

"Still what?" Armin said.

"nothing just a dream I had last night"

"I KENW IT!" Yelled Mikasa

"Knew what?" Armin said

"The screaming from Eren's room last night was because of the dream. Ant that right?"

"So dont go telling everyone that I scream in my sleep got it?!"

"Fine whatever lets go."

"Hay wait …." something Exploded

"What was that?" Armin said

"I think I know." said Eren.

As they ran towards the sound they saw Jacob,Madison and connor all ready in there suits fighting a Giant robot with Mr,yeager's body in it.

"God not again!" Eren said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They ran home and got in the uniforms and jumped out the back door back to the robot.

When Eren and the others got there they saw everyone from the school going outside to see what was happening.

"Get back inside!" Armin said

"Not in till Armin and the others get to school!"  
>Eren jumped down and pulled out his sword's<p>

"Get inside now." He said in an angry voice.

Everyone ran inside and watch from the window.

"Finally came did you?" Robot Yeager said.

"ya so?" Eren said.

"Got your friends." Yeager said.

"No you don't." Armin said as he swung around and grabbed Jacob,Connor and madison.

"Thank's" said madison

"I could of got out of there myself." Said connor

"whatever, Let attack!"

"Im calling Levi and the others, we will need help." Jacob said

"You do that" Madison said.

"Levi, Get the other and suit up we are right outside the school."  
>"Why are you in you unifo..."HE was cut off by jacob.<p>

"YEAGER IS BACK NOW GET YOU AND THE OTHER OVER HERE NOW!"  
>"Ok don't need to scream."<p>

the fought for hours before the other got there.

"where were you!" mikasas  
>"Ice cream." Hanji said.<p>

"ICE CREAM! YOU WENT AND FOT ICE CREAM WHEN WE COULD HAVE BIN DEAD!"

"calm down we are here now so now Doge!" She said as she jumped into the air.

Mikasa jumped to but Yeager got her mask!

"Oh god" she said. She knew everyone inside was looking at her with amazement.

"Put this on." Eren said handing over a bandana to put over her mouth.

"To late they know." Mikasa said

"If they know who you are, Let's all take off our mask, Because if they know who one is they know who we all are." Said Armin.

"Im fine with that, Erwin?" Said Levi

"It's ok with me."

"OK let's do it." Armin said pulling off his mask. Everyone looked at him, then Eren then everyone didn't have there mask on.

Everyone looking out the window look at all of them in amazement.

"Eren pointed A sword at me!" Connie yelled

Eren looked back at him with a glare and then he went quiet.

"Ok we have bin attacking alone so let attack all together an finished him of together." Levi said

Then all ran and jumped onto the robot head and stabbed down into it.

Finally it was over.

Everyone came outside to see what happened.

"YOU POINTED A SWORD AT ME!" Connie screamed at eren

"Nice work." Annie said

"please don't tell anyone about this." Mikasa said

'We wont" everyone said.

And thats what they did.

And so they got Erens and Armins house rebuilt and they moved out of Mikasa house. Armin got his own house to himself when Mikasa moved in with Eren **Wink. **They all graduated and to this day Madison,Jacob & Connor were promoted to head Assassin's and are training Connie,Annie and Jean.

Eren and Mikasa staring dating and finally got married, So did Armin and Annie, and Mikasa was going to have a child in till something exploded outside

Please like if you want more.


End file.
